


Pause Here (Podfic)

by camshaft22, ionthesparrow



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow
Summary: Gay. Homosexual. Really, really into dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pause Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683305) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 



> This story was written by ionthesparrow. I asked for permission to record it ages ago and here it finally is. 
> 
> Thanks goes to ion for allowing me to record this and for writing one of the best fics I've ever read. Thank you.

To download: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0bhmBU0QBOMVm5vVU1WS3pFME0/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
